Lasers are becoming more common in industrial, communications, and military applications. A laser generates a beam of collimated light, which tends to remain in a tight beam over long distances. Many lasers produce sufficient total power to damage eyes from distances of a thousand feet or more. Even relatively low-power lasers, which might be used, for example, for driving fiber-optic cables in a communication system, produce sufficient power density so that, if inadvertently directed in to an eye, damage may occur. Consequently, a need exists for eyeware for protection against eye damage when working around lasers. In the past, most lasers were fixed-wavelength, and suitable eyeware might consist of a notch filter at the known wavelength of the laser being used. With the advent of systems using tunable lasers or multiple lasers, and with the possibility of lasers being intentionally used in military situations to cause eye damage, the eye protection problem is exacerbated. It is not practical to provide a distinct optical filter which covers all possible optical wavelengths in a tunable laser or multispectral laser threat environment, because such an eye protector would not pass any light, thereby protecting the eyes of the user by rendering him sightless for the duration of the period of the protection. Improved eye protection is desired.